Feathers and Fur
by WolfSpirit223
Summary: Max and the flock go to Forks meets the Cullens and the pack. plz read. after Max and BD. I am the new author of this story and some of the content will be the same but I will be changing some things and I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Fur and Feathers

We, meaning the flock and I were soaring through the sky somewhere over Washington at sunset, beating our powerful wings in precision making us sound like one. Just as we were flying over the town called Forks it suddenly started pouring, soaking us. "Look for shelter!" I yelled across the wind while angling downward for everyone to follow. EERGH! Why does this place have to be so green? I mean seriously, too much green can't be good for you! I bet there are a bunch of bugs in there just waiting to suck our blood like a hungry vampire and—

"Look Max!" Nudge cried, "There's an opening in the forests right over there, you see it?"

"O.K.! Everyone lets go!" I called using my leader voice. I came to a somewhat graceful stop on the soft ground, slowly turning squishy from all the rain. I looked around, scanning the opening for anything that could be a threat. Eventually, since I couldn't find anything, I glanced over at Fang, who just at that moment looked at me. I nodded my head and he nodded back as our way of agreeing that it was safe.

I was taking second watch, so as I settled down on a tree branch I thought about Fang and my on and off, upside down, crazy partial relation ship we had. As I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep I couldn't help but think about our 'relationship' if that is what you call it, even though I only wanted to go to sleep. I mean the only reason I kissed him was because I thought that I was going to lose my best friend, and I bet that if you thought that your best friend was going to die you would want to kiss them. So I think I gave him the wrong impression. Stupid feelings.

Finally, I could feel myself eyelids drooping and my mind shifting from hardcore Max, to slightly less than hardcore Max when suddenly I heard a twig snap. I shot up on my branch and looked around only to find Iggys unseeing eyes peering at me. I quickly straightened myself up and patted him on the shoulder twice so he would know that I was ready to take over the watch.

I jumped to the next tree and perched on a branch lazily looking up at the stars. Man, this place is so _green_! I mean, sure we are trying to save the world from global warming so we don't fry and turn into French fries from the lack of an ozone layer but still! Jeez this place is annoying. Soon I am going to go crazy from all of the green.

_CRACK! _I shot up again, looking around, but this time I saw two eyes glinting in the dark staring right at me. Except it felt like the eyes weren't actually looking at my eyes but peering into my soul, making me shiver. The eyes quickly disappeared and I just stared into that spot until my shift was over. Of course by that time it was about 8:00 in the morning.

"Up and at 'em! It's a new day, so wake up and face it… you lazy bums!" I yelled, looking at the flock just lying there on their separate branches. "Don't make me _push _you off the branches, cuz I will if I have to," I threatened.

Suddenly I heard the sound of wings beating all around us. I looked up and saw black specks flying quickly in our direction. "ERASERS!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fur and Feathers

About 50 erasers were circling around us losing altitude as they surrounded us. Of course me, being as calm and collected as I am, quickly got into battle mode. "Everyone, get ready!" I yelled while jumping into the air and taking off quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw everyone's shoulders tense as they hunched over a jumped into the air. About 10 minutes later all of the erasers were on the ground in a crumpled heap or flying away. "Is everyone okay?" I yelled while counting heads.

"I'm good!" The Gasman said while brushing himself off and tentatively poking his swollen purple eye, "Huh, the more I touch it, the more it hurts."

"Well then, wouldn't it be a good idea _not _to touch it?" Iggy said, leaning against a moss covered tree.

"I don't know, if you ask me it's _kinda_ fun to touch it." Nudge said also poking his eye.

"Okay seriously, no one touch his eye. It'll just get worst if you do!" I yelled while putting a band-aid on Angel.

"Max, I don't know about you, but it feels like someone is watching us." Angel said while stroking Total. "Oh yeah and Max, I think Total has flees."

Shocked, I turned to Total who was trying to put on a puppy dog eye look. "I carried you!" Iggy cried pulling off his jacket and feeling around his arms for bites.

"Don't worry, I just got-" _scratch, scratch, scratch,_- "them last night. And besides, you guys-_nibble nibble_- don't have to worry about _me. _I'm just the one being tortured by these stupid little bugs, its not like I don't expect you guys to ask if I'm okay or anything cuz you guys already have _sooo _much on your minds I wouldn't want to ruin your day with all of my problems." Total said sarcastically.

"Okay, how's about we go into town and find a pet store or something?" I offered getting seriously annoyed.

"Hmmmm, ok I guess that would be ok." Total said after 3 minutes.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

We were in a little shopping area that I think was called Port Angeles. We were walking around since we had already bought Total a flee collar which he grudgingly wore when suddenly 2 groups of people came walking in our direction looking straight at us. The first group who came from the direction that everyone lived had pale skin and amazing gold eyes, there were men and women. In the other direction from the woods, was another group of people. These people had copper-y skin and short and medium length dark brown hair. Both groups of people were beautiful but the person that really caught my attention was the man next to the person I was guessing to be the leader. He was beautiful.

Snap out of it Max! I mentally shouted. I was loosing it. Anyone, that looks that good has to be an eraser but you've gotta admit, Itex is getting good at the good looking section of Erasers. "You guys, we can't do a up and away so lets go into the forest and get away! Be sure to be inconspicuous." I whispered. Everyone gave a tiny nod including Total and we all turned directions. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the groups nod at each other and they started following us. "You guys we have to hurry!" I frantically whispered. We broke out into a jog and I didn't even look back we just kept on running until we reached the safety of the forest. "Kay guys lets just fly into one of the trees that are really high up and see what they do."

We watched the people come together and started talking. And of course since we have super good hearing, we could hear everything. "Where could they have possibly gone?" asked a guy who was probably the leader of the copper colored people, I've decided that until we learn who or what they are I am going to call them the copper heads. And the pale people are going to be the ghosts.

"I don't know, even we can't smell them." Said an older looking ghost who was probably the leader of the ghosts.

_What did he mean they can't smell us? I would hope they didn't. I mean we don't smell that bad considering the fact that we recently took a shower! _I thought.

"I can't hear what they are thinking either." A ghost with bronze hair said. I decided that I didn't like him that much. _But more importantly, what did he mean he can't hear our thoughts? What was he a mind reader? _Not being able to take this any longer I signaled to the flock to stay here and jumped down landing softly behind them, not knowing that doing so would change my life considerably.


	3. Chapter 3

Fur and Feathers

**Jake's P.O.V**

Stupid Leah and her 'monthly presents' from Mother Nature. This sucks. I was supposed to hang out with Bella tonight! But _no _I have to look out for the vampires that don't even come through this part of the forest anymore. Ugh. Sometimes I think God hates me and is sending me some bad luck or whatever.

_Haha! Poor Jake. Does someone need a shoulder to cry on? _Quil taunted.

_Shut up! _I thought back viciously.

_How come I'm always the last one to get into these kinds of conversations? _Embry asked.

_Because you never pay attention _Quil joked.

_Hey I pay attention way more then you! _Embry countered

_Will both of you just shut up! _I yelled getting a head ache

_Ooooh touchy are we? _Quil teased.

_OK that's it goodbye! _I yelled and then shut them out of my mind.

Anyways, I am… doing nothing. Grrr! I hate doing this. I might as well do nothing at all! Suddenly the sound of wings flapping snapped me out of my thoughts. _Those are way too loud to be a pigeon. I better check it out, _I thought. Still in wolf form I followed the sound until I found the source of the noise. 6 kids and 1 dog were sitting on tree branches. Wait a minute they were asleep! I bet they are on the run or something. A girl about my age or at least around the area was sleeping on a branch the lowest to the ground but still about ten feet in the air. A tall lean boy with pale blond hair woke the girl up and whispered something to her. Then the boy jumped back onto his branch and fell asleep.

The girl looked like she was deep in thought as she stared off into the forest. I accidentally stepped on a twig, making it snap. She heard the noise and stared at me straight into my eyes. It felt that she was looking into my soul. Then I turned and walked away.

_Okay Seth, its your shift. _I said.

_ Fine_. I should probably tell Sam about the girl and the other kids. If they are runaways we should take care of them! "Sam! Sam!" I yelled as I finally found him in Emily's kitchen, "I found a group of kids who might be runaways! Quick come one!" I yelled practically dragging him behind me.

"ERASERS!" I heard a girl yell. I followed the voice and found them once again. There the girl and the kids and dog were fighting these weird wolf men. Not like us werewolves but they were weird. They had snouts and claws and fangs and a lot of fur. But soon the kids had fought them all until they were unconscious or they flew away. "See Sam? I told you! We've gotta help them! We need to help them!" I yelled.

"Calm down Jake. They might hear us! " He said aggravatingly calmly.

"Well we still have to help them."

"I know and we need to ask the Cullen's for help."

"What why! They might hurt them."

"Yes but there is something strange about them."

"There is nothing strange about them their just kids!"

"No I mean something about their abilities. Did you see how high they jumped and how hard they could punch?"

"Fine I get what you are saying."

And with that we called the Cullen's to tell them all about my angel and her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Fur and Feathers

**Back to Max**

I landed softly and all of the ghosts and copper heads turned and stared at me. "Yeah, hi. Not that I don't enjoy attention and all— in fact I don't, but would you mind _not _staring at me? Cuz it kinda freaks me out." Everyone averted their eyes except for the beautiful copper head that I mentioned before. He was just staring at me. I suddenly realized that the feeling he gave me when he was staring at me, was the same feeling that I had when that animal in the forest was staring at me! Coincidence? I think not! Well actually I guess it's possible that I am just really paranoid, but still! Anyways their eyes were still the size of my fists but they shut their mouths, which was better than nothing.

"So, you guys wanna leave, or do you want us to scare you away? By the way, I'm guessing last nights stunt didn't really end the way you guys planned."

"What stunt?" The leader of the copper heads asked.

"Sending all of those erasers at us." I explained. They still seemed confused. "You know, Itex? The place you guys came from?" They still looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh my God! You guys don't even know where you came from!"

Just then Fang jumped down and landed right next to me. "Didn't I tell you guys to stay up there?" I asked him getting seriously pissed and irritated.

"Well you were going nowhere so I thought I would help out." He said in a calm voice.

"How many people do you have up there?" Asked a little pixie from the ghost section. She had short spiky black hair and a freakishly good sense in fashion. Nudge would love to go shopping with her I thought.

"Max, I don't think they are erasers. Don't you think that they would have attacked us by now if we were?" Fang reasoned.

"Well then why would they be following us if they weren't erasers?" I countered.

"Well maybe they thought that you were beautiful and wanted to know if you were available." Fang whispered to me. I noticed that the especially beautiful copper head (I am getting really annoyed from having to say that so much!) stop staring I guess that Fang was right and it sucks for him because Fang and I already clammed each other as ours. A ghost, with pale blond hair smiled to himself about something just then.

"OK Fang so not a good time for that!" I said. I thought to myself. "So why _were _you guys following us if you aren't erasers?"

"Well last night someone saw you guys in the forest fighting a group of wolf men with wings who I am guessing are the erasers that you guys are talking about. But what were they? They seemed to be really dangerous. Why were they fighting you and how come you are so good at fighting? Oh yeah and why are the rest of you still in that tree?" The especially beautiful copper head asked. 

"Because unlike Fang, they know not to mess with me and to follow the rules. Most of the time." I added thinking of Gazzy and Iggy. "'Kay guys I guess you can come down now." I called to them.

One by one they all landed on the ground behind me. "AAAH!" Nudge gasped looking at the pixie and the girl who looked like she could be an anorexic model. "I love your outfit! !" Nudge exclaimed! She would have said more but thankfully Angel put her hand over Nudges mouth to keep her from talking anymore.

"Nudge! Focus remember! We still can't just do whatever we want! We are being hunted down by Itex!" I told her. She nodded and Angel took her hand off of Nudges mouth. "By the way, _who are the heck are you guys_?"

"Why don't you tell us who you are?" Challenged the anorexic model.

"Because I asked you first." I said with a smile, resorting to my naturally annoying skills.

The ghost leader spoke first this time. "I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He motioned to a blond lady who was standing close to him. Sheesh, blond much? Their whole group was filled with blond heads. Racist people. "This is Rosalie and Emmett." The anorexic model and the huge guy that looked like a professional weight lifter. "And Edward." The bronze haired guy.

Then one of the leader of the copper heads spoke after them. "I am Sam and this is Jacob." The beautiful man. "And Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared, Leah and Seth." In my opinion everyone kinda looked the same. They all had the same color eyes, hair and skin. The only difference was the way their body was shaped.

Everyone waited for me to introduce us but I looked across the flock as a way of questioning if I should tell them our names. They all nodded except Iggy who didn't exactly catch my look since he was blind. "I am Max, this is Fang my right hand man, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel."

"Um interesting names." Emmett says.

"Yeah we can say the same thing to you. The people in the copper heads group were snickering.

"Hey! I was trying to be nice you don't have to— what the heck is that!" He said staring up into the sky.

"Holy shiz!" I yelled "Everyone get ready to fight!"

In the sky was a dark cloud that was moving quickly towards us. Only it wasn't a cloud. It was a group of erasers. Erasers that seemed ready to kill all of us!


End file.
